I Won't Return
by Foenix Nightshade
Summary: Convinced by an unknown that Ratchet and Clank are a threat to the galaxies, the authorities have the Lombax and his robotic companion arrested. Bit of out of character, but with hopefully decent explanations later on. ...review, please?
1. Chapter 1

Ratchet & Clank

"A Different Kind Of Evolution"

Written by: Foenix Nightshade

**Chapter 1**

_Location: Ratchet and Clank's home, Planet Kerwan_

Nothing much had happened since the incident on Magnus. Nefarious had yet to show himself, Quark resigned, and everyone's favorite Lombax finally caught a break. After about two months and no action, Ratchet and Clank sold their old apartment and got a two-story place that was both a home and a repair garage. A month after that, they had opened shop as _Ratchet & Clank's Repair Service_. The business was good, and Ratchet did enjoy the work, but…he still kinda missed the life of a hero.

At this time, Ratchet was working on Aphelion while telling her about one of his previous adventures from before he found her. This was done often. Aphelion enjoyed the stories just as much as Ratchet enjoyed telling them. Most times, Ratchet didn't finish the story before having to quit working, but that made it all the better to occupy the two. "So while Clank was talking, I got up, but, man, was I dizzy! Then the door opened and this one robot saw us. For some reason, I felt really angry, so I grabbed my wrench… and…WHAM!"

"You destroyed it in one swing?" Aphelion asked.

"Yeah. Clank said something about thinking it was dead, and I said, 'I'm just getting started.'"

Clank, meanwhile, was upstairs. Most days, he would do what he was doing now. He sat on the couch, ready to take calls if they came. When not on the phone, Clank would be reading a book. He could easily finish even the thickest of books in no more than an hour, but he took his time, taking in every detail. This week's read was _Theories of the Relations of Space and Time_. The small robot found the subject quite amusing, for most theories were far from it, and a few got so very close to skimming the reality of it.

In all, it had been three years since Magnus. Ratchet and Talwyn had stayed in contact, and Ratchet even got in touch with a few other friends from the past. Clank occasionally checked up on Sigmund to see how he was coping with the responsibilities as Senior Caretaker of the Great Clock. Over all he did pretty well, but sometimes the Zoni could be too much like young children. (I think it's safe to say I am able to just leave it at that, and most will understand.) Today seemed to be just another day, like any other. Only, today would definitely not be considered an ordinary day…

Suddenly, a knock came from the front door. Ratchet reacted as expected and, of course, ended up banging his head on Aphelion, shaking his head as another knock came. Ratchet hurriedly grabbed a rag to wipe the oil and grease off his hands. Then he went and opened the front door. Standing there was a man practically everyone knew: Police Chief Jacob Reynolds. "Hey, Chief," Ratchet greeted nonchalantly. "Come on in." Reynolds bit his lip, but entered, Ratchet closing the door behind him.

Ratchet returned to working on Aphelion as he began talking. "So what's the assignment this time? Prison escapees? Mercenaries? Smugglers?" The reason for the question was that, at times, Police Chief Reynolds would go to Ratchet and Clank for assistance in matters of illegal activities. Sometimes, matters would get out of hand, or things would leave the Police Chief's jurisdiction. When that happened, Reynolds called upon the dynamic duo for assistance. Ratchet, of course, was happy to help.

Noticing that his guest had been silent, Ratchet looked at him questioningly. Reynolds, meanwhile, seemed to be uncomfortable as he stood by the table, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Ratchet tilted his head to the side. "Is something wrong, Chief?"

"I'm afraid so, Ratchet," Reynolds said. He seemed kinda…sad. Ratchet wondered why, but decided to drop it; something was obviously bothering the Police Chief.

"Alright, what's up? There's something wrong; I can tell," Ratchet said.

Reynolds bit his lip and sighed, then said, "Something…kinda big has come up." He paused. Ratchet was looking at him expectantly, so he closed his eyes and said it. "The Galactic Authorities have ordered me to place you and Clank under arrest."

**I think I'll just leave it there. Yes, this will become a crossover in later chapters, but I actually have to get him where the other characters are. Also, both of my Ocs (Chase and Mariah) will be in this story. Okays, no more spoilers!**

**I honestly don't really know where to go with this. I know what happens in way later chapters, but I don't know about these early ones! If you all could help, I would greatly appreciate it.**

**Anyways, laters, peace, whatever y'all like to hear. Oh, and R & R (Whatever that means)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Location: Ratchet and Clank's home, Planet Kerwan_

For a moment, Ratchet just stared at the Police Chief. Then he blinked. "I'm sorry, I'm not sure I heard you right. Did you just say me and Clank are under arrest?" Reynolds nodded, looking down at the floor. "The heck…what for?"

Reynolds shifted his weight from one foot to the other nervously. "I've… um…not been given that information… I'm just following orders."

"Well, how annoying…" Ratchet muttered darkly. "Give me a second." Setting down the rag he had been holding, he walked calmly up the stairs to where Clank was. Once at the top of the stairs, he turned right, and knocked on the half open door before entering. "Hey, pal."

"Hello, Ratchet," Clank said, looking curiously up from his book. "Taking a break already?"

"No, Police Chief Reynolds is here."

"What is the problem this time?" Clank asked, for he had assumed the same as Ratchet had. "Bandits, pirates possibly?"

"Not this time, buddy," Ratchet said. He walked across the room and grabbed the wrench that hung on the wall, his very first wrench.

Clank was silent as this went on. Something about Ratchet seemed different. The way he carried himself, his demeanor, _something_ wasn't right. "What is it then?" Clank asked finally.

Ratchet sighed. "I don't know what happened, but the chief's here to arrest us."

"What?" Clank jumped off the couch in surprise, dropping his book in the process. "Why-?"

"I don't know, Clank," Ratchet said. "Neither does Reynolds apparently. Said he's just following orders."

"At least we know our rights," Clank said. "Might as well go, and face whatever it is that has gone wrong."

"Probably for the best," Ratchet said. He shrugged on the harness that held Clank, and the tiny robot attached himself to it. With that settled, Ratchet made his way downstairs, taking them two at a time. Reynolds was waiting for him in the garage, observing the modifications done on Aphelion. "All right," Ratchet said. "We're ready." Reynolds nodded and led the way outside.

Ratchet looked back at the mess he was leaving behind. Then he turned off the lights and unplugged all of the electric wires. No one would be able to call them now. Sighing, and with one last look at his home and Aphelion, he stepped outside, wondering what was to come.

**I literally _just_ threw this together a few minutes ago. Don't have time to babble. Gotta post Alpha Project chapter 2; bedtime in less than 15 minutes; school tomorrow; gotta wake up at 5:30; and cross my fingers for a review!**

**Please review! And I need a few suggestions! Seriously!  
**

**Laters, peace, whatever y'all like to hear! Thanks a bunches! :D  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"What do you suppose is the matter?" Ratchet asked his friend. "I mean, last time was obvious: I helped Mariah. And the time before that…er...which one was that?"

"You were being controlled and ended up stealing the Eye of Infinity," Clank replied, referring to the time when he had had to prove Ratchet's innocence in the matter. Personally, it was one of the robot's favorite adventures.

"That's the one!" Ratchet replied. The Lombax glanced out the window at the passing traffic for a brief moment. Then he set his left elbow on his knee and rested his chin on his hand, staring at the gray, seamless material of the seat in front of him. "Any ideas what the problem is, Chief?" he called towards the front of the car.

Without moving his eyes from the lane, Reynolds shrugged and said, "Not a clue. Honestly, I've a curiosity about the situation myself. Your record's clean. Nothing's gone awry. I can't think of a single, not to mention at least half reasonable speculation for this." A quick glance back and Reynolds continues. "If you ask me, I'd say something's up. Something big."

"So it is a mystery," Clank said.

"You know it, pal," Ratchet replied. "One hell of a mystery."

**Terribly, horribly, awfully short, I know. But at least I got ****_something_**** else written. Okay, three chapters up. (I reposted after I finally figured something out. So if you haven't read it: go back, and this will make more sense.) I need a little help. I really like this story, but I don't really know much about legal systems and whatnots (Even if my mother is a lawyer) and I want to finish it. It might end up really long, but there is no certainty. I just hope I can get some help from around here.  
**

**Review please!**

**Thank you! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ratchet's Perspective

Pace, pace, pace, and turn. Pace, pace, pace, pace, pace, pace, pace, pace, pace, and turn. Pace, pace, pace, and turn. Pace, pace, pace, pace, pace, pace, pace, pace, pace, turn, and repeat.

I'm feeling restless. I've been here for the past fifteen weeks. Where is here, I bet you wonder? Zordoom Prison. Again. For once, I decided it was best to _not_ try to escape. Don't want them any more ticked off than they already are.

Pace, pace, pace, and turn. Pace, pace, pace…

Solitary confinement. Not that I'm complaining. I kind of prefer the idea to dealing with the pack of idiots and loonies they keep here. The guards keep their distance; the inmates avoid me at all costs.

Pace, pace, pace, pace, pace, pace, pace, pace, pace, and turn. Pace, pace, pace, and turn…

Clank? I've no idea where he is. I've been told that he is "elsewhere," but has not been dismantled. Yeah. Right. Like I'm gonna believe that. To be honest, I wouldn't be surprised if he had been turned into scrap metal the first week I got here.

Pace, pace, pace, and turn. Pace, pace, pace…

I have no idea how long I've been pacing. Two hours maybe? It's possible. Maybe three? Whatever. Time is pretty much meaningless now. Oh, great. Now **_I'm_** starting to sound like a loony. Drat.

Pace, pace, pace, pace, pace, pace, pace, pace, pace, and turn. Pace, pace, pace, and turn…

I've managed to avoid the torture chambers this time around. It was quite entertaining when they tried strapping me down. Let's just leave it at the fact that at least twelve score robots were in need of a major repair job. Note that I only mentioned major.

Pace, pace, pace, and turn. Pace, pace, pace…

All I really do to occupy my time now is pace, scratch drawings and symbols on the wall, and listen to the sentry's gossip. I hear them talk about me a lot. Every now and again, they make up some wild story about the reason I'm in here. Don't ask, and yes, I just broke the fourth wall. I also hear the occasional talk of the warden considering adding to my confinement. I'd like to see him try.

Pace, pace, pace, pace, pace, pace, pace, pace, pace, and turn. Pace, pace, pace, and turn…

Like keeping me in a small eight by twelve foot room isn't confinement enough. Now he wants me suspended from the ceiling and a bit in my mouth. Just like old times!

…Idiot…

Pace, pace, pace, and turn. Pace, pace, pace…

Might as well explain. I have nothing better to do. Seriously.

The trial was on January 13th. The jury was a bunch of gullible fools. I didn't recognize very many people, but I knew some. The entire deal was frustrating. You wouldn't believe. People I didn't even know, saying things that were completely untrue.

Pace, pace, pace, pace, pace, pace, pace, pace, pace, and turn. Pace, pace, pace, and turn…

The last five minutes play like a scene set on repeat in my mind…

_The jury stepped out. One remained standing, a clipboard in his hands. He glanced at the papers before speaking. "This jury finds Ratchet and Clank guilty of all charges, including murder in the first, second, and third degrees."_

_I stood up, shouting, "Now hold on just a minute! What-!"_

_"Sit down!" the judge yelled, cutting me off. Somehow, the scene created such a ruckus that he set to pounding the gavel in front of him, shouting, "Order in the Court!" Quite a funny scene it made, but I didn't care about that at the time. Silence took over, and I was roughly pushed down into my seat._

_The jury looked at the judge. I couldn't help but notice that a few of them looked uncomfortable. Others looked downright…happy? Not surprising. There are people, not many, but some, that actually have something against me. "The sentence, Your Honor?"_

_The judge adjusted the spectacles (what-thought I'd be old fashioned for once) on his nose, almost glaring down at the speaker, one of those who appeared pleased by this outcome. "The sentence is time in Zordoom until the time comes that the accused is proved innocent by another jury."_

_That was when a real riot broke out. I felt a lot of things all at once. Anger, confusion, just plain annoyance. But they were weak, watered-down. I was dazed. I blocked the entire world out as I was guided out of the courtroom…_

And now, here I am. Zordoom Prison. No windows, high security, tough prisoners, obnoxious guards, and "no pardons" as I was once told.

Pace, pace, and turn. Pace, pace, pace, and turn. Pace, pace, pace, pace, and **_stop!_**

What's that sound? I move to the outermost wall, the only one exposed to the outside, and put my ear up against it. It's getting louder. Whatever it is that's making that noise is getting closer. I've heard something like it before; I just know it. But what is it?

It finally comes to me, and I move two steps away from the wall before the entire cell is decimated. Unlucky for me, I get hit in just the right way and black out.

**Let me guess what you all are thinking: WTH?! Yeah, I know I haven't updated this in a while, and I really need to put it where it belongs, cause it doesn't belong in the regular fanfiction section. Caused by my MAJOR obsession with Ratchet and Clank, I have crossed it over with almost every media that comes to mind first thing. I'm terrible; I know.  
**

**(Don't worry, I'm not crazy enough to cross it over with MLP: FIM.)  
**

**[She means yet.]**

**Whatever. Anywho, t****he next chapter should be up sooner...ish than this one.**

**Hope y'all review! Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The Lombax lay unconscious in a hospital bed, oblivious to the world around him. Just outside, looking through the window, two young doctors watched him, conversing quietly.

"They were ready to let him die. Poor boy," the woman said.

Her companion looked at her, shocked. "Boy?"

"Yes," she replied, looking at him. "Didn't you know? He's only sixteen."

"You're kidding!"

"Haven't you heard of him?" She looked back to the sleeping Lombax.

"Sorry, no. Foreign exchange."

"Where are you from?"

"Bogon Galaxy."

"Have you ever heard of the Protopet incident?"

He nodded. "I've heard talk. Rumor has it a kid took care of it."

"He's the one who fixed the problem," she said.

"What?!" The woman didn't reply. He looked through the window. "I don't believe it…"

_Dark…_

The steady sound of a monitor was the only noise.

_There's nothing…Where am I?_

He tried to open his eyes. A haze of gray and white…

_What's happening?!_

"So…what exactly happened?"

She looked at him questioningly. "What do you mean?"

"If he's the hero of Bogon, Solana, _and_ Polaris, then…why was he in Zordoom? Why was he arrested? What did he _do_?"

"Nothing, as far as I know. I've heard he was charged for all of the deaths that occurred during those times he managed to save the world."

"But those wouldn't have been his fault!"

"Exactly why the subject is on constant protest. Even now after nearly four months."

"I'm not surprised. Intergalactic hero put in Zordoom prison. Who wouldn't protest?"

"His enemies."

"True. Wait a second…" His eyes widened suddenly as he looked through the window. "Hey, what's going on?" The two rushed in as the heart monitor started to beep frantically six times before going flat and repeating.

"Get the doctor!"

He ran to the door. "Which one?!" He asked frantically.

"Any of them! Doctor Baron! He'll know what to do." The second the name was said, he was down the hall.

She froze, not knowing what to do. She was only in the middle of her own training, nowhere near understanding the complexity of the situation. She didn't have to worry for long; Doctor Baron and the man sent to get him entered with another doctor. She looked at the other doctor, Janta. She didn't trust Janta for the simple fact that she had seen him try to give the Lombax a drug proven deadly to the Lombax race.

"Report, Claire."

"Doctor Baron! Um…patient's heart rate in steady normality until 6:82 p.m. No person entered the patient's room, nor was any medication or drug administered."

"Thank you, Claire." Doctor Baron entered the room briskly and glanced at the monitor before looking at the Lombax on the bed. His eyes were flickering, and he was sweating. Before the doctor had the chance to take action, though, the Lombax sat up so abruptly that he ended up off the bed and on the floor, emerald eyes wide as he stared at the foot of the bed. His breath never slowed, even quickened, as his tense body trembled.

"Doctor Janta," Baron said quietly, carefully watching the Lombax. "Notify the Council that Subject 8-4-9-2 has woken."

"Right away, Doctor Baron." The next moment, Janta was out of sight.

"What do we do, Doctor?" Claire asked.

"No sudden movements, Claire," Baron instructed. "Both you and Trey need to leave this room immediately. Walk slowly out of the room and close the door behind you." Claire nodded once, grabbing the other's hand, and slowly inched towards the door.

The Lombax's head swiveled in their direction. Claire froze under the sharp, feral glare. She didn't know if he was going to run or attack them. Trey took over, slowly leading her out of the room. The door was shut as soon as the two of them were out of the room.

The Lombax kept his eyes on the door until Doctor Baron spoke. "It is nice to see you are finally awake, Ninety-two." The Lombax responded by snarling at Baron, turning his wild glare towards the doctor. "What's the matter, Ratchet?"

The response was almost imperceptible. Confusion crossed the Lombax's face for an instant before he was on guard, watching the doctor cautiously. He thought it strange that the Lombax didn't stand. The answer came to him almost instantly. "This is worse than I thought," Baron muttered. He needed to notify the Council himself about this new development, but first he had to get out of the room. To do that, he'd have to get past the Lombax. A risky experiment was in order.

Doctor Baron stood straighter, attempting to project an air of confidence and command, and walked to the door. As he walked passed his patient, the Lombax backed against the wall, eyes wavering with fear, and moved to keep as far away from the man as possible. Baron closed the door behind him once he stepped out of the room, relaxing once the lock clicked.

He looked through the one-sided window see the Lombax against the wall furthest from the door, obviously scared half to death. No words, scared even in the same room he always ended up in, acting…almost like a wild animal…it could only mean one thing…

**Totally out of character, I know. That is just how he will be, so deal with it!**

**Sorry…that was uncalled for…**

**But yes…Ratchet is REALLY out of character, but only cause that is the purpose of this story. And I know there is a lot of alternate universe kind of things, but only cause I'm not too … eh … educated in the Ratchet & Clank universe. I've only played Tools of Destruction and A Crack in Time in the past three years since I was first exposed to video games on something other than PlayStation2 and Nintendo DSLite games.**

**I finally found out a way to not have to take this out of the regular section. I've split the story in two. "I Won't Return Pt. 2" will be in the crossover section with something I used to be really obsessed with. If you do not know the subject, or you don't like it, I suggest you don't read part two when it comes up.**

**Nefarious enters in the next chapter…I think…I'm hoping. His role will also be out of character for him until quite a bit later and his early role will be extremely surprising, and will almost definitely anger a lot of you.**

**I never should have put this on here in the first place!**

**[Might as well say it, cause she won't. Here's hoping you all review! Please, be nice to Foenix! She really doesn't need negativity right now.]**

**{If any of you upset Foenix, I will hunt you down and slit your throat.}**

**(She doesn't mean that! She's just joking! This is what I get for letting Foenix Nightshade create an assassin for one of her stories…)**

**[(Review, please! And thank you!)]**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Ten minutes. I've wasted ten minutes trying to get in to see the Council! _Doctor Baron thought angrily to himself. _That's it; I'm not waiting._ Ignoring the secretary, he walked down the hall and entered the large double doors without ceremony. Instantaneously, all activity in the room ceased, and there was momentary silence as the twelve council-members sat staring at Baron. Finally, Baron said, "Begging your pardon, but I must give my report immediately."

The tension in the room seemed to dissipate and one of the members replied, "Give your report, Doctor Baron. I take you have come to us with news on the Lombax?" Baron nodded.

Adjusting his glasses, Baron recited his knowledge. "Subject 8-4-9-2, as you have been presently made aware of, has awoken."

Another of the council members spoke up. "Yes, we are aware of that. We have also been made aware of the fact that there is something wrong with him."

"Yes, sir, I believe I am able to explain it."

"You _believe_, or you know?" a third asked.

Baron looked at the men and women before him. "I can not say for absolute certainty that my theory is correct, but it seems to be the only likely conjecture."

"We're listening, Doctor."

Baron adjusted his glasses again, saying, "Absolute amnesia."

Only one of the council members spoke to this. "What do you mean, Doctor?"

Baron pulled out a pocket-sized holo-projector and put up an image for everyone in the room to see. He tapped a few buttons, and a recording of what had occurred only half an hour before played. Afterwards, the council sat in shock, some murmuring, others asking questions. "As you have seen, he does not behave as he normally does. He has taken on more animalistic qualities, relying on feral instinct instead of civil conduct. It is highly likely that the blow he received in the attack added to his trauma, and his mind finally blocked everything from his conscious mind."

One of the council members stopped him. "You said '_added_ to his trauma.' What do you mean by that?"

"Forgive me if I sound rude, ma'am," Baron said. "But I find the answer quite obvious." They looked at him expectantly, so he continued. "Take his history: he was alone for the first ten, eleven years of his life. Then Drek attacked the Solana Galaxy. He started fighting at ten years old. Add to that the fact that he has saved all three of the galaxies more than once. He has been through war-zones, torture, life-and-death scenarios, and so much more. Also include the knowledge of him being put in prison at least half a dozen times since he was twelve. In honesty, I'm surprised he hasn't gone insane by this time."

"So…" one said, trying to clarify. "Instead of going insane…he has amnesia…?"

"In a sense, yes," Baron replied.

"How long will it last?"

At that, the doctor shrugged. "It cannot be determined. It could last hours, days, months, years, decades even. Unless you know someone who can see the future, there's no telling when he will regain his memories. There is a chance, however slight, that he never will."

The silence that followed lasted a long time. Everyone in the room was still. Baron looked at the twelve other people in the room, judging their responses to the developments. Some were pensive, others were uncertain, and still others seemed regretful or sad. Finally, one spoke. "What are we going to do about this?"

"That's obvious, Kan," another replied. "Send him back to Zordoom."

"I find that a bad idea," a third spoke up. "Not to mention cruel, Jai."

"I agree with Lina on this matter." This was a woman sitting next to Kan. "Sending him to a high security prison, locking him up, and he won't even know why. That does seem unkind."

"I don't care if he does or doesn't know what he has done," Jai exclaimed. "We need to prevent him from doing it again. He may not know what he did in the past, but he has the potential to _kill someone_."

"Everyone has the capability to kill a person, Jai," the youngest member of the council said. "You of all people should know this. I suggest someone be appointed the task of reforming the Lombax." For a moment, everyone stared at him, as if surprised he was there, or that he could speak at all.

Kan was the first to recover. "I find that an excellent idea, Len." Jai was among the few who were more reluctant to agree, but it was eventually settled that the entire council consented to this proposal.

It was then that Lina asked the lingering question. "To whom shall we leave this task?"

"Let me have him," a new voice suddenly suggested.

**Eh…I think two pages is enough for you now. I'll give you another chapter later. Maybe in a few days. Tuesday, possibly…**

**Summer has begun! School's out, school's out, teacher let the fools out! My summer officially started at 12:30 my time. So awesome! I should be able to write more now. Hopefully, I'll be able to post more often as well.**

**Anywho, I've other things to attend to, so…farewell.**

**~Nipah!~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you, YellowDizzyLombax!**

**{Why is this person the only one reviewing?}**

**[Cause this person is the only one who isn't lazy.]**

**Be quiet, both of you. Besides, bryan mcloud has also reviewed. I'll _take care_ of them while you read.**

**Chapter 7**

_"Let me have him," a new voice suddenly suggested._

Everyone in the room turned towards the source of the voice to see the one person they never would have suspected. For a moment, no one spoke. Finally, though, Jai said, "How did you get in here?" After that, the room erupted into chaos. Shouts of outrage and indignity were heard. How, by the gods or Fates or whoever it was that ruled the universe, did the number one enemy of the galaxy get into a council meeting? It was not viable, disgraceful.

Meanwhile, throughout all of this, the robot stood absolutely still. He kept calm, even when weapons were aimed at him. After the clamor had dissipated, he calmly stated, "I apologize for startling you, council-members. I was afraid this would happen."

Many lost hold of their weapons, slack-jawed. This couldn't be... He would have already tried, maybe even succeeded, to kill them by this time. Or at least take them all hostage. The robot was unarmed and unaccompanied. Not even his servant stood with him. This couldn't be the same!

And yet, it was. Everything about him looked the same. The one difference was the sound of his voice. It sounded smoother, as if it had been repaired or tinkered with. He stood there, calmly, as if there were no weapons being aimed at him or any shocked stares directed at him. He was perfectly composed as he observed the thirteen other people in the room.

Finally, the robot dared to make a statement. "I am unarmed. Please, there is no need for this." The members of the council looked amongst one another, all uncertain. Then, one by one, they each sat down hesitantly.

Eventually, Lina spoke up. "How did you enter this place?"

"I have been here for quite some time, madam," the visitor explained. "I am fully aware of the current circumstances concerning the Lombax Ratchet."

"Brilliant," Jai muttered. "Just what we need. Public enemy number one knowing everything about the state of affairs."

Jai was, for once, ignored. "Why do you seek custody of Ratchet?" Kan demanded. Many of the others in the room were satisfied with the inquiry, some nodding their heads in approval.

"I have many reasons," the robot replied.

"Please, explain, sir," Len said, cutting off Jai's rude remark.

"There is the obvious, Council-member Len, of the fact that someone has to keep him. Also, due to the conclusions drawn from my observations, I believe he should be rehabilitated away from most other people. He is too unstable at this time to be allowed near even a minor population of organic life."

"And why do you say this?" Jai demanded.

The guest looked at Doctor Baron. "He came close to attacking you, didn't he, Doctor?"

Baron sighed; he removed his glasses and rubbing them clean with a cloth pulled from his pocket. "In truth, yes." Many of the council looked at him, astounded.

"This was not addressed," Kan said.

"I did not want it to hinder the Council's decision, sir," Baron mentioned, replacing his glasses.

"This may prove a problem…" Len mused.

The visitor continued. "I believe it possible to rehabilitate him in my station. He will be under observation, night and day, in a constant environment."

Kan interrupted him. "You are somehow capable of keeping him? Even with his…history with you?"

"It will not be easy, sir," he replied. "But it can be done. If he does not remember common civil conduct, then it is doubtful that he remembers me very well, if at all. He will be in my station at all times. Unless absolutely necessary, he will not be allowed to leave."

"Where is your station?"

"I have rebuilt it in the same location as before."

The members of the Intergalactic Council looked amongst one another uncertainly. If they went through with this decision, it could either be a great help or a big mistake. But they were required to look into every option, and so far, this seemed the most viable.

"Might I propose a trial time?" Len suggested. "This trial would last two months, with a check-in every two weeks. If we are satisfied and confident by the end of the trial, we may give you official custody of him."

"We are trusting you," Jai stated harshly. "_Don't_ screw this up."

"You are dismissed," Lina explained.

The robot bowed courteously before turning and exiting the chamber silently. Suspicious whispers followed behind him. He knew what they were thinking. Why, after everything, did he want to help them? The robot was, in truth, uncertain of the answer. Could it be his reprogramming? Possibly… He wasn't who he used to be.

He was…

***Leans back in office chair***

**[…You're just gonna leave it there?]**

**Yep.**

**(Seriously?!)**

**Yep.**

**{Oh come on! Who is it?!}**

**I left enough context clues. You figure it out.**

**[I know! It's-]**

***Slaps him NCIS style* Don't tell. Let the readers figure it out themselves.**

**Anywho, I do not own Ratchet and Clank. I do own the council, Baron, and other characters, but not the person they were talking to.**

**Take a guess who it is…**

**Review, please! Thank you!**

**~Nipah!~**


	8. Chapter 8

**(Some people are just so stupid!)**

**{Be nice!}**

**Please! None of that!**

**(Can you blame me? Someone guessed Klunk!)**

**[Interesting…]**

**(Ah! When did you get here?!)**

**[Tomorrow.]**

**Enough! We'll stop for now and let the readers do what they came to do: read. Okays?**

**[{(Okays.)}]**

**Good.**

**Have funsicles! :)**

**Chapter 8**

Swift scratching sounds came from within the container, as if the creature inside was frantic to escape. I stood about twenty paces away from it, listening as the captive's desperation increased. I could hear the short, swift gasps of air my new charge took in. The constant movement made the metal confinement rock from time to time.

Lawrence, ever impassive, watched with no interest. Finally, he opted to speak. "Shall I let the creature out, sir?" he asked in his usual monotone.

I didn't answer right away. My eyes never left the container. It would probably be best to let him out. Eventually, I answered. "Let him out, Lawrence. But don't let him get too far. I want to take a look at him."

"Oh, goody," Lawrence said sarcastically. He continued while making his way over to the container. "I get to release a wild animal." He slid the bolt away from the door and unlatched the top lock. He slid the door up with a swift motion.

Instantly, the creature bolted out, a blur of golden fur. He didn't get far before a laser wall blocked his path. He turned in a different direction, but another wall came up. Two other walls appeared, closing him in. He cowered, long ears flat against his skull, emerald eyes wide with fear.

"Oh, dear!" Lawrence exclaimed, obviously not caring. "I believe I have frightened it."

"That is enough, Lawrence," I said sternly. I didn't wait for his reply. Instead, I finally moved from my position, towards the scared Lombax. He didn't seem to notice me at first, even when I bent my knees to be at his eye level. He was too scared. I eventually became the center of his attention. "All is well, Ratchet," I said quietly. "There is no need to be frightened."

Ratchet twitched constantly, not daring to move even when I let the walls down. I wish I could do something that would reassure him that he was safe. May as well introduce myself now. "I am Nefarious-3R: redesigned, redirected, reprogrammed. I will be looking after you; you'll be staying here for a while, okay?"

He looked at me. It was obvious he couldn't understand a single word I was saying. I made a sound close to a sigh. "You'll do fine." I reached my hand out towards him. He cowered from my touch and ran off to another section of the station.

"Should I pursue it, sir?" Lawrence inquired unenthusiastically.

I stood up, looking after Ratchet. "Leave him be, Lawrence," I said. "Let him get used to the facility at his own pace."

"Yes, sir."

I wondered how long it would actually take for the Lombax to settle into the station. My original estimation was a couple of days to a week. It would probably take longer, though, seeing as his condition appeared worse than only a few days ago in the hospital. Only time will tell at this point. Perhaps I will get lucky.

"Sir?" Lawrence's voice caught my attention. "You have a…visitor in the control room." _It must be __him_, I thought.

I acknowledge him before heading upstairs to the control room, wondering what my "guest" wanted.

_"You have him then?" He did not turn around, but simply stared out into the dark expanse of outer space._

_"Yes; I have gained custody of him. He is here."_

_"Excellent. Remember what we discussed." He glanced back at the other._

_"Yes, but it is not a reachable goal at this time," the other explained. "He regressed further than you thought he had."_

_"…This is troubling…" Silence. A minute passed. Then five. Then ten. Finally, "He cannot be allowed to remember too much. Else wise, he will be unable to control, even for me. You will bring him back from the 'dead,' but part of him with stay in the Otherworld."_

_"I understand."_

_"Good. I will be watching his progress." _The Keeper's son shall not be as he was. No longer will he be the hero this world knows.

**Oh, drat…this is short. Darn it!**

**And I also just realized that I don't know what I'll jump to next. Any ideas? I open to any and all! Just review or PM the idea, and I'll take it into consideration.**

**Please don't hate me for what I did with Nefarious! Hopefully that last tidbit will sooth thy anger…**

**Review please!**

**Oh, my gosh, THIS IS THE EIGHTH CHAPTER! *falls over***

**I enjoy role playing…**

**^.^**

**~Nipah~**


End file.
